Boom
by xyukiiix
Summary: She tried to avoid him to save herself the headache, she really did,  but then again she must have done something pretty damn horrible if karma was this bitchy to her...riiiiiight.


**This was something I wrote on my phone and emailed to myself. I sadly spend most of my time at work or on my phone...**

**Well this wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just slap it on here. I'm not completely happy with it but hey, you learn.**

**This was also a prompt challenge that a friend gave me. Prompt: 'boom' Bugers books kisses. I think I did Ok there. :3**

**Anyways, I own nothing. But I Do want to thank all of the amazing people that reviewed/ Liked _Healing a Heart!_  
><strong>

**That meant so much! Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>He's always been annoying. <strong>Always<strong>.

If he wasn't using his obnoxiously loud mouth to spit out idiocies, he was using it to stuff his face in anything that he deemed edible. Even though she's aware that he has a fast metabolism and it's kinda a must for him to eat ….**a lot**, it still doesn't change the fact that he's chooses to eat like a pig. It's like he can't find anything useful to do. Other than make a fool out himself.

Its so _annoying_!

"Boom! Yes! I won! Haha, take that Rob!"

Not to mention his stupid obsession with the word 'boom'. He said it any chance he got.

On missions.

(Boom! Who just beat some bad guys up? Me!)

Training.

(Ugh *****_A dizzy Wally groaned as he stammered down before passing out_***** boom?)

While eating.

(Boom, just what the doctor ordered!)

And whenever he just deemed it necessary. It pissed her off, why? Oh, just because recently fate seem to enjoy pairing them up for just about everything(missions, sparring sitting next to each other during meals because M'gann _just__ had_ to sit next to Superboy, who sat next to Kaldur, who sat next to Robin , who sat next to Artemis who got stuck with Kid Mouth because he _had_ to sit next to M'gann). It was complicated, and annoying. She tried to avoid him to save herself the headache, she really did, but then again she must have done something pretty damn horrible if karma was this bitchy to her...riiiiiight.

"Boom, looks like I made it right on time! What you got for us today Megalicious?"

"Oh hi Wally!" the Martian smiled. "I have some chocolate chip cookies! Except I used white chocolate chips!" She cheered as she set the plate of cookies on the counter next to a reading Artemis, who had been hiding out in the kitchen to avoid the loud mouth.

"You don't say?" Artemis asked putting her book down and inspecting the plate of black cookies next to her. "Where's the white?"

"Uhh. I'm not sure, I followed the recipe..." She trailed off, a frown settling on her face.

"Dun shweat et, gorgeoush! I like Em!" Wally assured with a full mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes and returned to reading her book.

"Thanks Wally! I'll go see if Superboy wants some!" The green girl smiled as she quickly scooped some cookies in a bag and flew out looking for the said Superboy. The look on Wally's face was priceless. He almost choked on the dry mounds of burnt cookies. Artemis inwardly chuckled. 'poor kid, so oblivious'. She sighed as she took pity on him, for once. She put her book down and filled two glasses, one glass of milk and one of water. She walked back and set the milk in front of him before sitting in her own seat with her water and returned again to her book.

"Thanks" She heard him mumble.

"Mhmmm" She replied. Not glancing at him.

Since when was she nice... to _him_? Wally thought as he drank his milk to wash away the aftertaste of burnt cookies from his mouth. They weren't horrible...and he did need to eat something. He glanced at her, still immersed in her book. It had no title he noticed. Great.

"Uhhh, you want one..? He offered determined to get her to put the damn book down. It was to quiet.

"Uh, no thanks" She replied, unfazed.

"Got a figure to keep or something?" The witty pokes began.

"Not really, just not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten since lunch!"

She glanced at him over her literature with an amused face. "Stalker much"

"Pfft no! You wish." he snorted "I just practically live in here. And I haven't seen you eat yet."

"Uh huh" she replied with a teasing tone. "At least you admit it." Going back to her book.

"What?" he eyed her carefully. As if she was just waiting for the right time when his guard was down to smack him in the face.

She closed her book and gestured around the kitchen. "That you live here." she smirked "Geez Baywatch, don't go taking my job. I like coming up with my own insults."

"It wasn't an insult!" he crossed his arms and slumped in the chair it was occupying.

"If I would have said it, you would have taken it as an insult."

"Yea, you would have meant it as an insult!"

"Exactly! Therefore making it an insult."

"Yea well,...you suck"

Artemis smirked triumphantly as she got up and put her empty cup in the sink. "Comeback of the year."

She washed her cup and grabbed a rag to wipe the table where he had left a sparkle of crumbs from talking with his mouth full. She took notice of his empty cup and picked it up and washed it too. It was a habit she had. After all she was trained to be clean in everything she did. Her father made sure of it.

Concentrated in her cleaning, she failed to notice the smile form on Wally's face as he watched her clean. His mess nonetheless. It was funny, but pleasant. He had to admit it was pretty hot too. Especially when she bent and stretched over the table making sure she didn't miss a spot. With that top exposing her midriff and those jeans, it was impossible not to feel turned on. Well until she noticed he was staring at her a little too hard.

"What?" She asked irritably, getting the feeling like there was a 'kick me' sign on her back.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He replied smoothly.

"Uh huh" Her eyes narrowed to his amusement. She dried the washed cups and put them away, making sure she left nothing behind. She nodded, content with her work and decided she had too much quality time with the speedster.

"Well it's been fun, but something else is calling me." She went to leave when she felt a 'whoosh' only to find him in front of her, leaning against the wall amused. He was staring at her again.

Did she have something on her face? It pissed her off. _He_ pissed her off

"Can I help you with something?" She snapped, eying him and his stupid smug look. It looked good on him, but that didn't mean it didn't annoy the hell out of her. He grinned. He knew!

"No, it's more of a How **I **can help you!" he taunted holding up her book. Damn. She forgot about it. She went to reach for it, but he quickly pulled it away. "Now I propose a trade off." His grin grew.

"Wally, just give me my damn book back before I kick your ass" She warned.

"To do that" He began "You're gonna have to catch me." She felt him behind her. She could have just walked away without the stupid ass book. But she wouldn't for two reasons. It was a for a school project, which she was behind in due to all of her 'extracurricular activities' as her mom labeled, and more importantly, she never went down without a challenge.

With that thought, she went to elbow behind her and connected with nothing but air.

"Man, am I glad I moved! You like making you're life difficult don't you Arty?" Wally now in front of her again smiled.

"I'm serious, Wally. Just give it here." Stupid fucking book. She only had 2 chapters left. 'I should have finished it. Fucking karma!' She took the traditional approach and began to reach for the novel which he was holding hostage over his head.

"Wally! It's not funny anymore! I need that! Ahhh!" She ran out of patience and aimed a nice punch to the gut which he dodged at the last minute, letting her fist collide with the solid wall.

"Shit!" She cursed holding her hand streaming out various other curse words trying to keep herself from murdering the cause of her pain. Rolling on the floor. Laughing. At. Her.

"My Lord" He choked out trying to regain his composure. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"What do you mean stubborn! How the hell does this make me stubborn!" She shouted furiously rubbing her sore hand.

"You won't listen to my preposition!"

"Please like I'd do anything for you! I'll just get another fucking book!"

"Arty, it's not even bad just hear me out" He pleaded gently, tossing the book at some random direction. In a second he was in front of her, massaging her throbbing hand. Soothing her. All she could do is bite the inside of her lip to keep her from sighing from contentment. She was enjoying it, yes. Would she let him know, hell no. It was his fault anyways.

"What do you want me to do?" She caved, a grin dancing it's way on to Wally's face as he kept his ministrations on her hand, easing on her fingers.

"Lets go get something to eat!"

...

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"It's not like I'm speaking Spanish!" A blushed adorned his cheeks as he decided to take a great interest in her hand as he kept massaging it. "Let's go eat something."

"Why?"

"Well" He started, still looking down fooling around with her fingers. "You haven't eaten in like 6 hours, tomorrow is Saturday. You know Canary's gonna kick your ass good if you don't eat well and look all stupefied" He let go of her hand which didn't hurt as much and pushed himself up. Once up he dusted his knees and offered her a hand which she gladly took as he pulled her to her feet. "Plus it's been a good half hour since I've eaten anything and there's nothing here. So kill two birds with one stone. What do you say?"

Artemis thought about it carefully. There was no need to say yes. He threw the book somewhere, and that's what she needed. His proposal did sound nice...But she had things to do. She had to work. She was going to say she wasn't hungry, but at that precise moment, her stomach found the need to object making her lie known.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He asked cheekily as she just looked at another direction embarrassed by her treacherous stomach.

"Whatever." She replied still avoiding his gaze.

"All right then lets get going!" He jumped as he scooped her up, to her surprise, causing her to squeal.

"Wally!" She began to protest but he cut her off.

"I know a great place across town!" He winked down at her. "Hold on tight"

And they were gone, leaving an unnoticed Robin with wide eyes.

"Maybe I need to cut off video games and get some sleep. I'm starting to get delusional."

* * *

><p>After they ate and took a 'walk' in the park, they returned to the base around 11:00. Everything was off excluding the dim lights along the hallways. Wally had offered to walk her to her room. She declined, he ignored. They stayed close, trying to avoid tripping over various things on the ground. Wally had went down 2 times on god knows what. She almost fell herself if it weren't for his fast reflexes. She was glad it was dark or else she'd have to hide the blush that seemed to take a liking on sneaking up on her today.<p>

They made it to her door alive, without breaking anything. She was about to go in when he stopped her.

"Oh hey Artemis, Uh here's your book. I tipped on it and.." She zoned out while getting a good look at him. He looked so cute, she wondered if he knew she wasn't listening to half of his babbling.

She had to be honest. He wasn't at all bad looking and she did enjoy her dinner with him. Burgers and fries. He did the manly thing to do and refused to let her pay for her food. It was flattering but she still smacked his head. He had a good heart, all their rivalry was based on getting off on the wrong foot. They could get along, Bialya was proof. He was just a sun. Most of the snarky attitude had recently been on her part. And now she remembered why. She didn't want to hurt him, not him. He deserved better.

"Arty? Helloooo?" He waved his hand in front of her face and poked her nose.

"What?"

"Sorry, you were just uh spacing out"

"Oh"

...

That awkward silence

He kept shifting on his feet while she just stood there quietly.

"So goodnight?" He offered first, to which she nodded. "Yeah"

His face fell as he started to walk away, all the while yelling at himself for being a corny idiot until she called his name.

He went to turn and all he saw was her. When did she get this close?

Then all thoughts were forgotten as their lips connected. As every fairytale kiss, it started out slow and sweet. Expierimental. Then she nipped his bottom lip, needing more. He granted. Her hands, previously tangled in his red locks, made their way over his shoulder. Her fingers digging into his back. His hands refusing to be bystanders, landed on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Excitement was building as the kisses lost innocence and turned sensual. Erotic. She didn't know how little kisses ended up with her pinned to door of her own room, but she didn't want it to stop. Not when he was kissing her like this. Not when he was making her moan like that.

No she never wanted it to stop, and by the looks of it neither did he.

* * *

><p><strong>I Suck with make out scenes. I swear it was(is) way steamier in my head! The ending was kinda rushed. I rewrote it a good couple times and even now it still doesn't feel right. <strong>

**But hey, what can you do? I hope you enjoyed and drop a review my way if you can! :)**


End file.
